Meles Meles
by bj7893
Summary: ThunderClan thinks they're safe after they fight the badgers away...the truth is they're wrong. Now Brambleclaw must give up everything as he becomes the one cat to save the forest.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while! What's up my fellow Warriors fans?

Again, huge thanks to everyone for reading Dreams. All the positive reviews and favorites kept me going through that.

Here's my new story. Let me make it clear that this has nothing to do with Dreams. In fact, this takes place after Twilight, the fifth book of the New Prophecy series.

Meles Meles

Prologue

A group of cats stood in a large clearing. Stars shone through their pelts. An air of angst and desperation seemed to hold the group down. The cats all muttered to one another, their tails drooped low and bodies crouched. Anxious whispers were heard by terrified ears. One might even go as far to say the group had just lost their home.

"ThunderClan has held off the badgers!" a cat announced.

"A shallow victory though," another responded.

A blue gray furred cat stepped forward. "It is a victory nonetheless," she meowed.

"The enemy still has set up camp at the lake," A brown cat has called. "They will call in more reinforcements. They will overwhelm the clans! We will lose our new home!"

The blue gray cat looked at the brown cat. "ThunderClan will fight or die!"

"As will ShadowClan," a black tom stepped forward.

"WindClan too!" a tall, skinny cat called out.

"Thank you, Tallstar, Nightstar," the blue cat meowed. She turned to another group of cats. "I know you are going through a lot, Crookedstar. But will your clan stand with us?"

The old leader sighed. "We have lost three warriors, an apprentice, and all our elders in the raid. We have nowhere to go. We will fight, Bluestar."

"Very well," Bluestar meowed. "Now that we have that out of the way, we need to discuss how we are going to win this war."

"Bluestar, the only way to win is to outsmart our opponent," a cat called. Every cat turned their attention to him. "These are badgers! We cannot win with blunt force. It takes two, sometimes three cats to take down one. We need to strategize. We need all the clan leaders to strategize."

"I agree with Stonefur," Tallstar announced. "The only way we can win is if all clans stick together."

"Even if we do that, we still might lose the lake," a cat called out grimly. Murmurs of agreement arose from the cats.

"I have an idea!" an old, ancient cat yowled across the clearing. Everyone looked at the newcomer, who had two more cats at his side. The orange tom stepped forward with his massive white paws.

Immediately, every cat in the clearing dipped their heads in respect of the legends. "Thunderstar, Riverstar, and Windstar, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Bluestar asked the elder leaders.

"Cats of StarClan!" the old cat called. "The only way to secure victory is to use Bein!"

Surprised murmurs broke out across the cats. "We can't use him! He is a monster!" A cat meowed urgently.

"We have already discussed this and agreed to it. Shadowstar has gone to the dark forest to fetch a cat who knows the whereabouts of Bein," the cat known as Riverstar explained.

"Think about it. The badgers have us out powered," Windstar tried to explain his side even further. "Even strategy might not be enough to win. We use Bein and we have a powerful weapon."

The cats were met with silence, a silence of shock that eventually faded away into a grim understanding of the situation. No cat wanted to do it, but realized it was this or fade away like many other cats before them.

"I don't like this as much as any other cat. But I have come to the conclusion that it will secure us victory over the badgers," Thunderstar told his thoughts.

"What cat among the clans will you ask to hold the burden?" Tallstar asked.

The orange cat opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by footsteps coming from behind him. "Ah Shadowstar, did you bring the cat I asked for?" he turned to the black cat approaching him.

"I did," the she cat replied irritably. "I hope I never see this piece of disgrace to my clan again."

"I have a proposition for you," Thunderstar told the cat.

"Go ahead, I'm listening, old one," the cat replied.

"You speak to him with respect!" Shadowstar commanded. "I should cut you down right now!"

"I'd like to see you try," the dark cat responded as he unsheathed his claws.

"Enough both of you!" Thunderstar roared. "Shadowstar, remember he was raised in my clan too." After a moment of silence, the old ThunderClan leader continued. "We want your help to navigate through the dark forest to find Bein."

"Bein? What do you need him for?"

"Tigerstar, I have no time to explain," Thunderstar answered impatiently. "Will you help us or not?"

Tigerstar looked at the old orange cat. "What is in it for me?"

XxxxxxxX

"Bein is just over here," Tigerstar instructed.

"You are sure?" Thunderstar asked.

Tigerstar nodded. "This is his territory. We know better than to mess with him."

It just seemed like any other part of the dark forest. The eternal moonless night bled through the trees. A creepy mist crept through the forest. Thunderstar took one step across the border and was immediately overwhelmed by a familiar scent. It was a smell he had not smelled in many, many moons. "I can smell the malice," Riverstar muttered.

The group of five cats ventured further into the territory. A mouse scampered in front of the cats and into the underbrush. Tigerstar looked at Thunderstar. "Do you think we can have a hunt?"

"This is Bein's territory," Thunderstar growled. "You ask him that."

"Right. It's just that…we only have adders where we are and-"

"Then you should have been good in life!" Shadowstar interrupted him.

"He wasn't good! He killed more cats than I did! How does that bastard get mice in his territory?" Tigerstar exploded at her.

Thunderstar was silent for a moment. "I begged the Gods," he answered, his voice low. Tigerstar looked at the old leader in surprise. "I don't blame him for his insanity. It is something out of his reach, our reach, even their reach."

"You actually spoke to the creators?" Tigerstar whispered, clearly still in a state of shock. "You saw them?"

"Once. Just once," Thunderstar answered a thoughtful look on his face. He closed his eyes as if he were reliving the moment. After a few seconds, he opened them. "They are very kind." Thunderstar walked away, issuing an end to the conversation.

"But what about me?" Tigerstar asked. "Look at how I was trained! My mentor was as brutal as I was!"

"You are harder on your apprentices than Thistleclaw will ever be!" Windstar yelled. "Not only that but two of your so called apprentices to your way of teaching broke away! Ravenpaw and Longtail were both subjected the ways you taught and they still turned out fine! They can distinguish between right and wrong, something you can never do!"

"Is that screaming in my territory?" a voice called from the trees. The cats huddled together and looked around. It sounded as if it were coming from all around them. "Are there cats in my territory?" the hoarse voice called again.

"Bein! It is Thunderstar!" the orange cat called as he stepped forward.

At last, a figure stepped forward through the trees. "Thunderstar?" A cream colored cat called as he started walking towards the cats. The cats' tensions were high. Even Shadowstar started trembling. "It is Thunderstar! And it looks like you brought the other leaders as well. What a joyous reunion!" He approached the cats. Then he saw Tigerstar. "Who is this?" he sniffed the youngest cat of the group. "I like him. He reeks of want and vengeance. Can I kill him? Look into my eyes, young one."

Thunderstar reached up and gave Tigerstar a little nudge, waking up the trembling tom. "This is Tigerstar. No you may not kill him. You are correct, he is a cat of the dark forest, and stop trying to get cats to look into your eyes. You know that scares them."

Tigerstar stood, mouth agape, trembling in fear. At last words found him. "Red! His eyes are red!" he cried out. "He really is a…"

Bein walked right up to Tigerstar. "A what, young one? A monster? A demon? There are many names for me. But I am simply a cat who is very good at fighting."

"Right, sorry, Bein," Tigerstar meowed slowly. "The deal is still on, right Thunderstar?"

"Yes it is, Tigerstar," Thunderstar sighed. Thunderstar looked at Bein. The cream colored cat did indeed have blood red eyes and scars covered his body. The most distinguishing scar was the one on his face. He had three parallel marks running down the left side of his face. Once they reached the bottom of his jaw, the marks circled around and went straight across his face and towards his right ear. _'If they knew him as well as I do, they might understand his insanity,'_ the old leader thought.

"Hmm, I don't remember that scar, Bein," Thunderstar motioned at his chest.

"Ah, yes. A group of cats came to my area a while back. They said they were taking it and my prey. Those dumb mouse-brains thought they could take me on. I let one of them hit me in there to make them feel like they were winning," Bein went on casually. He smiled at the cats. "I slaughtered them. Thought they would put up a better fight with them outnumbering me six to one. I can't complain though, it was the only fight I've had since you killed me, Thunderstar."

"Yes, I heard Mouseclaw and his gang were gathering people to take this place," Tigerstar commented. "I almost went with them, but Mouseclaw wanted to be in charge of everything and that is something I cannot go with. Glad I didn't go with them."

"You seem like a stronger fighter than them. Maybe we should spar, Tigerstar," Bein meowed.

"Enough!" Windstar yowled. "Enough dawdling, Thunderstar. I don't like being here! Let's get down to business and tell Bein why we are here!"

After a few moments of silence, Thunderstar went on. "My apologies, Windstar. Bein, we have a proposition for you."

"Go ahead, Thunderstar," the scarred cat meowed, his full attention on his killer.

"The clans have got themselves in a war with the badgers. We need your help. Without you, they might die out," Thunderstar meowed. He looked at the cream colored tom. Bein's eyes gave away nothing. However, Thunderstar could see his tail lashing. Whether it was out of excitement or anger, they were sure to find out soon.

"And you want me to go out there and fight these badgers?" Bein asked.

"Kill them, wound them, whatever it takes to drive them away from the lake," Shadowstar stepped in, her voice trembling slightly.

"If I do this, I get to fight, maybe even kill, these badgers?" Bein's voice showing excitement.

"Yes, on the condition that your spirit is sealed away in the body of a living cat for the rest of this cat's life. The chances are, if you agree to this cat, he won't use your power unless he really has to," Thunderstar explained.

"That sounds like a deal, I just need to see what cat I will be spending a lot of time with. What is his name?" the cat meowed.

Tigerstar stepped forward with a proud smile on his face. "His name is Hawkfrost of RiverClan. He is my son."

Thunderstar started to scan the forest around him. He found a puddle next to a tree. "Come with me, Bein. I will show you this cat." The two walked in silence until they sat next to the puddle. Thunderstar swirled his paw around the puddle until an image of a cat came up. "This is Hawkfrost." The muscular cat was covered in blood, but by the way he was moving, he did not seem wounded. He was whispering something into the cat's ear next to him. It seemed that him and the group of cats around him were in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Why are all the cats around him scared?" Bein asked.

At this, Riverstar stepped forward. "RiverClan was invaded by badgers. They lost all their elders and several other warriors. They also lost their camp. They are currently on their way to take refuge at ShadowClan camp."

"Interesting," Bein observed. "He seems strong and loyal. However, his ambition seems to overpower his loyalty." He glanced at Tigerstar. "He seems so much like you." At this, Tigerstar took a step forward. "Careful, young one. I will rip out your esophagus faster than you can say mouse." The cat then turned to Thunderstar. "I do not wish to be sealed in him."

"What? Why?" Tigerstar screeched.

"I fear that if the clans win the war, there would still be danger," Bein explained. "His ambition and my powers would be bad for the clans. I will not be sealed in him."

"Very well," Thunderstar breathed out a sigh of relief. StarClan had been trying to watch the cat closely, but they could only do so much if Hawkfrost had got the power.

"Thunderstar, we had a deal!" Tigerstar yowled.

"Hold on, Tigerstar," Thunderstar meowed calmly. He swirled his paw over the puddle of water again. The image of the RiverClan warrior disappeared and was replaced by a ThunderClan warrior. "What about him, Bein?" The warrior looked like a spitting image of Tigerstar.

"Offspring in two different clans," Bein looked at Tigerstar. "Talk about dysfunctional family."

"I have a daughter in ShadowClan as well," Tigerstar muttered.

"Very dysfunctional," Bein retorted. Bein focused his attention back to the puddle. The cat in question was dragging a cat, which Bein presumed to be dead, to the center of a broken camp. "Badgers attack here as well?"

"Is that Cinderpelt?" Tigerstar asked in surprise before Thunderstar could reply. "They killed a medicine cat?"

Thunderstar nodded. "These badgers do not discriminate. If you are a cat, they will try to kill you." Tigerstar did not respond, he could only look on to what was left of the ThunderClan camp. He now realized the dire of the situation. "Bein, this is Brambleclaw. He is hoping to become deputy in ThunderClan."

Bein observed the cat a little more. "Very strong, very loyal, very ambitious…his eyes show his experience and determination. He is a better choice than Hawkfrost. Very well, I will choose Brambleclaw."

XxxxxX

Brambleclaw carefully set his former medicine cat down next to his other dead clanmate, Sootfur. "StarClan will welcome you, Cinderpelt." The powerful tabby looked up to the stars. "Thank StarClan Leafpool is back." He watched the medicine cat run back and forth between random cats before finally coming upon him.

"Brambleclaw, I am almost out of marigold. Sorry, but I have to use what's left on Birchpaw," Leafpool apologized.

"It's alright, Leafpool," Brambleclaw meowed. "Besides, it doesn't even hurt right now! I'm going to help Stormfur rebuild a shelter for the cats to sleep in."

"Brambleclaw, wait," Leafpool called before he could leave. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "I have a bad feeling tonight."

"Leafpool, I hate your bad feelings, they are usually right. What's wrong?" Brambleclaw asked, concerned for his friend.

Leafpool did not respond, instead she looked up to the sky. At once, a bright red flash flew across the sky. Leafpool caught sight of a flying, red projectile that floated across the sky and disappeared behind the trees. Leafpool closed her eyes for a moment.

"Did you see that?" Brambleclaw asked. "Is that a sign from StarClan, Leafpool?"

"Red will save the forest," she whispered. "Red will save the forest."

"What does that mean?" the tabby warrior asked.

"I don't know. We will find out though," the medicine cat replied. "I think it may have something to do with you though." Brambleclaw nodded for a moment before heading off to rebuild the warrior den.

So what did you think? This is longer than I originally planned it also.

I have the first three chapters written so far…hopefully, I'll post them soon.

The following chapters will be about this long. My goal is to make them 2,500 -3,500 words each. I have 22 chapters outlined for this story. It's all a matter of typing it.

Also, just read the most recent book. It's awesome!

Can't wait for Survivors to come out! Sounds amazing!

As always, thanks for reading. Leave a review if you want. If you want to give me some constructional criticism, then please feel free. I am always looking to improve my writing style.

Songs I listened to most while typing this chapter:

We Are Broken – Paramore

Hold On – All that Remains


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again my fellow Warriors Fans!

Another week, another chapter…I'd like to thank Milltail for their positive review…so thanks! =D

Anyway, the first chapter starts now!

Meles Meles

Chapter 1

Brambleclaw looked around the broken camp. It was still a mess of twigs and branches thrown everywhere from the badgers. He and Stormfur had already finished building the temporary den. "Brambleclaw, take a rest for a bit," Stormfur told him. "You've been at it all night. Go and sit in vigil for Sootfur and Cinderpelt."

Brambleclaw shook his head. "We need to rebuild the thorn barrier. Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Brook, and Brackenfur are already on it. We can help them out."

"Brambleclaw!" his leader's voice rang out. Brambleclaw turned to see his orange leader. His jaded appearance surprised the tabby. Usually, no matter how bad the situation, the leader would always appear to be hopeful to get all the cats' mood better. This time, he went straight to his den after seeing Onestar out and has been there ever since.

Brambleclaw trotted to his leader. "What is it, Firestar?"

"How are your wounds?" Firestar asked.

Brambleclaw shook his pelt. "I got a good scratch on my shoulder, but I feel fine."

The flame cat looked at him as if he got the feeling the scratch was worse than the tabby cat was saying. But after a moment, the leader went on. "Brambleclaw I have an emergency meeting with the clan leaders on the ShadowClan border. Since we don't have a deputy to accompany me, I want you to go with me."

Brambleclaw looked at his leader with honor. "I would love to go," he answered. Then his ear flattened. "This meeting means we are worse off than we think, doesn't it?"

Firestar closed his eyes and nodded. "We must be on our way immediately." Brambleclaw nodded and the two went off immediately.

The duo made their way to what was left of the camp entrance. "Where are you two going?" a particular ginger cat asked curiously.

"Squirrelflight, we are going to have a meeting with the other clan leaders," Firestar meowed. "We will be back in a little while."

Squirrelflight nodded, curiosity still sparking in her green eyes. She walked up to Brambleclaw. "I'm glad you're okay," she muttered to him as she brushed her pelt against his.

Brambleclaw nodded. "I am too," he replied before heading off with Firestar.

"So what exactly is this meeting about?" Brambleclaw asked his former mentor after they have been walking to the border for several minutes.

Firestar let a tired sigh escape his lips. "Bluestar spoke to me in my den. It seems that we were not the only camp attacked. RiverClan was attacked also, except they lost their camp. They are taking shelter in the ShadowClan camp. The badgers are getting more reinforcements at their camp as we speak. Brambleclaw, we are now at war. This is not like a clan dispute. We are fighting for our very lives."

Brambleclaw looked at his leader. "War?" His leader nodded. War? The last time the Clans fought for their right to live at their home was back in the forest against BloodClan. Brambleclaw thought back when the battle was. He was just a young apprentice then, but he could still remember the lust their eyes. He had taken his first non prey life there. He and other apprentices from different clans had gained up on the huge BloodClan warrior, his name was Bone, and had caused so many wounds on him, he bled to death.

Brambleclaw let out a frustrated sigh. They had finally found their new home. They had overcome two-legs, dogs, giant birds of prey, hard terrain, and a long journey to find their home. They finally had everything they needed. They had finally begun to settle down and out of StarClan knows where, a hoard of badgers come in and want to take it away for some reason. "If it's not one thing, it's another."

"Indeed," Firestar nodded. "But this is the life we live. If we live life easy, sit around, and get fat, then we do not deserve to be warriors of ThunderClan."

Brambleclaw gave his mentor a nod of agreement. "I suppose you are right, Firestar. Why are we not looking out for more badgers? If I were them, I'd attack right now while we are weak."

"The badgers are not here, Brambleclaw. They are at RiverClan camp gathering up more kin. They realized that not every battle will be as easy as RiverClan's. They are waiting until they have more numbers to attack us again," Firestar replied. After a few more moments he spoke again. "It looks like we have arrived, Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw looked around the area. There, he saw Blackstar, Russetfur, Windstar, Ashfoot, Mistyfoot, and Hawkfrost. The ShadowClan warriors looked sleek and healthy, The WindClan warriors looked a little exhausted, while the RiverClan warriors looked worse off than Brambleclaw did. Mistyfoot had a large scratch across her side that looks like it had been treated, while Hawkfrost looked like he had been brawling with their father again. He had several scratches on him including one on his face and the cat seemed to be having a hard time balancing weight on a leg. Regardless though, with the scratches and their unkempt fur, both stood tall and proud to be representing their clan. "I see you are here, Firestar. How was your camp? Any casualties?" Mistyfoot asked the ThunderClan leader.

The oldest leader sighed. "Yes, we lost our warrior, Sootfur. We also…" he trailed off. The weight of the night was starting to put a toll on him. On top of all that, Cinderpelt was one of his closest friends. He looked at the ground for several moments before Brambleclaw stepped forward.

"We also lost Cinderpelt," the tabby meowed. Firestar looked at his former apprentice in thanks. Brambleclaw nodded back to his leader.

The other shocked cats needed a moment to recollect their thoughts. "They attack medicine cats as well?" the ShadowClan deputy asked. The two ThunderClan cats nodded. "Great StarClan."

"Where is Leopardstar?" Brambleclaw asked.

"She didn't come back with us," Hawkfrost answered. "No cat saw her during our trek to ShadowClan."

Mistyfoot stepped forward. "We lost all our elders, Stonestream, Voletooth, Whitepelt and Ripplepaw. We are afraid we lost our leader too." Brambleclaw bowed his head for the lost cats.

"These are dark times indeed," Onestar meowed under his breath.

Brambleclaw's thoughts started swirling around in his head. Just hours ago, he was enjoying a good hunt by himself. He could not imagine how things would go from easy to difficult. His thoughts then wondered on Squirrelflight. They were so close, and then things fell apart. All over one cat, granted the cat was his half brother. She started to question the things Hawkfrost did and his ambition. Brambleclaw only defended his brother. Why couldn't Squirrelflight see past that? Brambleclaw breathed in a deep sigh. He supposed she had a point. Hawkfrost is, after all, Tigerstar's son.

Brambleclaw shook his head. _'What a stupid thought!'_ he said in his head. He too, is Tigerstar's son and Brambleclaw is as loyal to his clan as any cat. He was sure Hawkfrost was too. _'If she wants to judge him based on that, then she's judging me too!'_ He told himself. The thought of that was making his blood boil. How dare she judge a cat by their father's actions? Brambleclaw thought he was done with that. He thought the clans stopped judging him or seeing his father in everything he did, especially Squirrelflight. Didn't the journey to the sun-drown place mean anything to her. Didn't he mean anything to her? _'Guess it's all about Ashfur now, the next greatest thing.'_ He thought bitterly.

"Brambleclaw, I know you're as upset about this and you have every right to be, but please contain yourself while we are at this meeting," his leader's voice hissed into his ears. Brambleclaw realized that he was wearing a deep scowl on his face.

Brambleclaw snapped out of his thoughts as he shook his head. "Right…sorry, Firestar. Won't happen again," he replied. Firestar gave him a curt nod as the meeting resumed.

"In any case," Blackstar resumed. "I think we should use ThunderClan camp as a fall back. Onestar, if either of our camps is attacked, have one cat go back to ThunderClan territory and set up an ambush in the trees. I believe it is our chance to win a battle. We have to outsmart them."

"I agree with that," Onestar agreed. "What about you two?" He looked towards the ThunderClan leader and the RiverClan deputy.

"It sounds like a good idea, but I don't think some of our wounded will be able to make it from ShadowClan to ThunderClan in a hurry," Mistyfoot meowed her concern.

"Why don't we all just stay in ThunderClan camp and have a few look outs on each side? I think we would be able to survive better if we put the bulk of our force in one area," Firestar put in.

"Firestar, I appreciate your concern, but I am certain ShadowClan will hold against the horde. We will not lose our camp to them. I am suggesting we simply divert them away and attack them all at once and drive them out of our forest," Blackstar responded.

"WindClan will not lose our camp either," Onestar agreed.

"With all due respect," Hawkfrost's voice came up. "Blackstar, your clan did not fight and Onestar, you just got the tail end of the battle with ThunderClan. These badgers are more vicious than anything I have ever come across."

Brambleclaw nodded in agreement. "If you underestimate them, there will be no more clans in this forest," the dark tabby meowed grimly.

"You will watch your tone, young cats!" Onestar hissed in annoyance. "You are not even deputies, yet you think you can speak for your clans?"

"I meant no disrespect, Onestar. My apologies," Hawkfrost meowed quickly. Brambleclaw now saw how downtrodden his half brother looked. His eyes were glazed with exhaustion. Hawkfrost looked like he did not have the heart or the energy to argue with the new leader. Brambleclaw also dipped his head instead of saying anything.

"They may not hold much power, but they are right!" Mistyfoot called the leaders out. "This is a new kind of enemy!"

"My words still stand, Mistyfoot!" Blackstar yowled back. "You should consider yourself lucky that I let you shelter in my camp!"

Mistyfoot was about to open her mouth to respond, but a loud yowl silenced her. "Enough!" the cat screeched. Brambleclaw saw it had come from his leader, who has been most silent during the meeting. "If we continue to fight like this, then we might as well give the war to the badgers! The only way we win this is if we stick together!"

After a moment of silence, Brambleclaw decided to speak up. "He's right. My apologies, Blackstar and Onestar for speaking out of place."

"As am I," Hawkfrost added as he bowed his head. The leaders gave them a nod of acknowledgement.

"Right," Firestar hesitated before going on. "Blackstar, Onestar, I believe that we are stronger if we are all in one camp. However, if you believe you are better off in separate camps, then I will not force that. The invitation shall remain open. Though, I do insist RiverClan stay in ThunderClan camp." He motioned towards Mistyfoot.

"I was actually about to suggest that," Blackstar agreed. "That way we have more cats ready for an ambush. RiverClan is the most wounded anyway, this would keep them farthest away from any battle."

"I agree with this," Mistyfoot meowed immediately, while Hawkfrost started nodding his head slowly. "Also, the clans with the most experience fighting them will have the most important role. My clan shall make preparations and we will be with you sometime tomorrow. We must rest first, if that is okay with you, Blackstar?"

Blackstar looked at the RiverClan deputy. Brambleclaw couldn't help but be reminded how much she reminded him of the former ThunderClan leader, Bluestar. "As Firestar said we have to cooperate with one another or we will be wiped out. We cannot let petty rivalries drive us apart any longer. Mistyfoot, RiverClan shall stay as long as they want, but I do find it more strategic to go sooner rather than later."

"The thanks of my clan to you, Blackstar," Mistyfoot bowed her head to the leader. He gave her a quick nod in response.

"So do you know if Leopardstar is dead then?" Onestar asked.

Mistyfoot shook her head. "We do not know. If she does not show after we move to ThunderClan camp, I shall make my journey to Moonpool and ask our ancestors."

"Let us hope that we may defeat the badgers in this one battle quick and swiftly so there will be no more losses," Firestar meowed. "Mistyfoot, we shall try to ready our camp for your arrival tomorrow. For now, let us go to our dens and sleep."

"I agree," Onestar stepped forward. "Let us go back to our camps. StarClan go with you all." Onestar and his deputy left the group to trek back to their camp.

"We will take our leave as well," Blackstar dipped his head to the rest of the leaders. "Mistyfoot, I will see you back at camp. I expect you and Firestar have a little bit to talk about." After that, he and Russetfur took their leave.

After that it, it was just the four cats. "Go on," Firestar hissed into Brambleclaw's ear. "Hawkfrost is your kin, I know you want to see if he is alright." Brambleclaw nodded and turned to Hawkfrost.

Brambleclaw heard his leader and Mistyfoot talking about moving into camp in the background as he turned to his half brother. "Will you be alright?" he asked.

Hawkfrost shrugged. "I guess. We lost our camp, but we'll get it back. I know it. I don't care how many badgers I have to kill, RiverClan will one day sleep in our old dens again."

"But your wounds…you look like you wrestled five of them at once," Brambleclaw observed.

Hawkfrost shook his head. "I'm not that dumb. It was only two, and I barely made it out. Besides, these scars can help me pick up the she-cats," he meowed, trying to make the subject cheery. Then his expression softened. "What about you? My wounds have at least been treated. You have that very nasty scratch on your shoulder." He sniffed it. "That might get infected and it could cause a bigger problem."

Brambleclaw shrugged. "Leafpool used most of the herbs on the other cats. They needed it more than me. I was busy building a den for all of us to sleep in anyway."

"Still, get it looked at please," Hawkfrost meowed, his voice full of concern. He heard his deputy call for him. "Looks like it's time to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Brambleclaw. StarClan light your path."

"Yours too, see you tomorrow," the dark tabby replied.

"Let's go back to camp, Brambleclaw. We need to make the announcement to the clan," Firestar meowed tiredly.

XXxxxxXX

Brambleclaw sat outside the medicine cat den as Leafpool rubbed the marigold juices into his wound. As always, the tabby flinched away from the medicine cat on contact. Leafpool gave him a stern look. Brambleclaw sheepishly smiled back to her. "It kinda stings…" he trailed off.

"That's okay," Leafpool replied gently. "There are a few other cats that shy away from herbs too because they sting, except they're kits." Brambleclaw's smile disappeared as her tone suddenly took a sarcastic turn.

"That's not nice, Leafpool," Brambleclaw told her.

"Then grow up," she grunted as she began to rub more marigold into his scratch.

Brambleclaw's face suddenly went serious. "You were right about this just being the beginning, Leafpool. I hate it when you're right."

"I know. Me too," she relied.

Firestar had quickly called all the cats together after the elders took away Sootfur and Cinderpelt to bury them. He announced that RiverClan cats will be staying with them until the war would be over, to the dismay of many. After announcing the plan, he quickly left to his den to sleep.

"So are you excited to be sharing the camp with your kin once again?" Leafpool asked.

Brambleclaw sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am a little. I don't know Mothwing that well, but I would like to get to know her more, and then there's Hawkfrost…"

"So you and Squirrelflight are still fighting then?" Leafpool asked.

"I don't know, to be honest. We had a moment of closeness after the battle, but I know she doesn't like Hawkfrost. I don't get it. It seems to me like she is judging him because of his ambition to move up in RiverClan. I'm fairly certain that he will be Mistyfoot's deputy if Leopardstar has moved on to StarClan. I know our father was like that, but I have the same ambition. Why is what I do okay, but not him?" he sighed before continuing. "It's like she's judging him from what Tigerstar did."

"And it is frustrating, even angering you right?" Leafpool asked. Before Brambleclaw could respond, she continued. "I can see the anger and hurt in your eyes, Brambleclaw. I'm sorry she feels that way, but I see your point. Just know this, she is hurting too."

"Yeah right," Brambleclaw spat. "She just moved on to Ashfur, like the time we spent together was nothing."

"Then why is it that when she is eating with Ashfur, I see her glancing at you?" She asked. This shut the bitter tabby up. "Brambleclaw, she still loves you, I can see it." She went back to work and finished in silence. "Okay all done."

"I okay…I'm going to sleep now," he meowed, still unsure of what to make of the new revelation. Leafpool nodded and went back to her den to check up on Birchpaw. Brambleclaw made his way to the den they had built. His thoughts were now exclusively on Squirrelflight. She still loved him? _ 'I should confront her about it tomorrow._' He spotted the ginger scrap of curled up with Ashfur in a corner of the den. Immediately, his positive thoughts disappeared and were replaced with his more recent ones. _'Yeah whatever! I should just move on and try someone else,'_ he thought. Even though he was surrounded by his fellow clan mates, he had never felt so alone in the world before as his conscious finally drifted away to sleep.

So what did you think?

I felt this chapter turned out alright…

Leave a review if you want, any is appreciated.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! It has definitely been a while. I sincerely apologize for the long wait. Its only been like 21 months or something.

I really have no excuse for the delay.

Anyway, here is Meles Meles: Chapter 2.

Meles Meles

Chapter 2

Brambleclaw woke up in the middle of the forest. _'Strange,'_ he thought. _'What am I doing here? I don't remember falling asleep in the forest.'_ He looked around and noticed it was still night. _'Wasn't the sun getting ready to rise when I was going to sleep?_' He shrugged it off and attempted to go back to camp…wherever it was. He looked around the dark forest and tried to observe his surroundings.

"Brambleclaw!" a cat behind him called out.

He looked back to the source of the voice and froze. Behind him he saw several cats with stars in their pelts, his father among them. He also saw his medicine cat, Leafpool, whom was the source of the voice.

After a moment of silence, he bowed his head. "What does StarClan want of me now?" he meowed, sounding more bitter than he intended. He fulfilled their prophecy and brought the clans to a new home. What was he rewarded with? The cat that could make him happy decided to leave him for another cat, leaving him more alone than he ever felt. Also, eventually, Firestar will give up on Graystripe ever coming back and choose a new deputy. Brambleclaw still has another moon or so before he might even become a mentor, which a cat has to be, before he can be a deputy. The dark tabby wanted the deputyship almost as much as he wanted Squirrelflight.

The blue-gray furred she cat stepped forward first. "Fear not, young one. Everything will work out eventually."

Brambleclaw dipped his head. "Sorry, Bluestar. I didn't mean to sound so angry." Leafpool gave him a look. Great, he was in for a lecture in the morning.

"It is alright. Brambleclaw, we have come to you with a proposition," the old ThunderClan leader went on. She nodded to the orange cat beside her.

"Greetings, Brambleclaw. My name is Thunderstar and these cats are Shadowstar, Windstar, Riverstar, you know your father," he motioned to the last scarred cat. "This one is Bein."

Brambleclaw now realized who he was talking to. He cursed himself again for sounding so bitter. He was talking to founders of the clans, the founders of the old forest, and the founders of the warrior code. He dipped his head to the ancient cats.

The cream cat named Bein stepped forward. "Greetings, Brambleclaw. We have been watching you and we offer you and your clan power to stop the badgers." Brambleclaw saw the intelligence in the scarred cat's eyes, but also something else. Brambleclaw almost did a double take. He saw insanity in the cat's red eyes. Brambleclaw then looked around once more. He was definitely not in his forest. Nor, was he in StarClan's forest.

"Are we in the dark forest?" he asked.

"Yes we are," Bein answered. "This is my territory."

"What do you want from me?" The ThunderClan warrior asked.

Thunderstar stepped forward. "Brambleclaw, this may sound confusing at first, but we want to seal Bein's spirit inside of you. Doing this will give you an incredible power, which can be harnessed at your will with the right training." He shot a quick glance at the cream colored cat. "As you can see, he is not the most sane…he will be inside your head. I am confident enough that you will be able to withstand his insanity. However…once we go with the ritual, the only way to get him out of you is death. He stays with you for the rest of your life."

Brambleclaw thought over the proposition. On one hand, he might be able to save the clan, on another, he would be cursed the rest of his life. _'His voice inside my head._' He looked at Bein. Just how mad was this cat? After a few more minutes of silence, he spoke up. "If that is what it takes to save my clan, then I will do it."

Thunderstar looked at Bein and nodded. "Very well, Brambleclaw. We will need you and Leafpool to travel to Moonpool, there we can perform the ritual."

"Very well. Brambleclaw we will meet you there," Bluestar dipped her head.

XXxxxxXX

Brambleclaw woke up with a start. He immediately remembered the dream he just had and started to get up. He started to walk out the den, but was surprised by how stiff his shoulder had become. The tabby gave a yowl of surprise as he began stumbling out of the den. While stumbling, he almost crashed into a familiar she cat.

The cat barely managed to side-step away from the falling cat. "It's called walking, mouse-brain," the ginger cat meowed softly.

Brambleclaw shook himself and grinned at her. "Sorry, Squirrelflight. I guess my shoulder was stiffer than I thought." He got up and looked at her.

"Didn't you just go to sleep a little while ago? Brambleclaw, you've been working harder than any other cat. You deserve the rest," she meowed in concern. Her tail traced over the scratch on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "Sorry, Squirrelflight, I can't rest. Not yet anyway."

Squirrelflight looked at him and sighed. "I guess there's no arguing with you," she gave in. "At least get something to eat. Come on, we'll share a mouse."

Brambleclaw would have said yes, except he saw Leafpool come out of her den and beckon to him with her tail. Brambleclaw shook his head at Squirrelflight. "Sorry Squirrelflight. Believe me, if this were any other time, I'd say yes. I have something I need to do though." He took off towards Leafpool quickly. He did not want to see the disappointment in the ginger cat's face.

"Do I need any herbs or anything?" he asked the medicine cat as he arrived to the den.

Leafpool let out a long yawn. "They didn't say anything about herbs, but they said bring cobwebs just in case. It may be bloody."

"Okay. Let's get this over with. The sooner, the better," Brambleclaw meowed.

"Alright, I'm going to tell Firestar where we are going. I'll be back." Brambleclaw nodded to the medicine cat as she went to tell her father the situation. Brambleclaw made his way towards the camp entrance to wait for the medicine cat.

He nodded to Dustpelt, who was on lookout for RiverClan or more enemies. Each moment he stood there, he got more nervous. "You alright, Brambleclaw?" the older warrior asked.

Brambleclaw let out a tired sigh. "Honestly, I don't know. We'll find out in a bit though."

Dustpelt nodded, as if he was curious to know, but he knew Brambleclaw would not reveal anything, and went back to watching the entrance. He saw Leafpool and Firestar walking towards him from across camp. Both cats were looking exhausted.

"Brambleclaw, Leafpool told me everything. Are you sure you want to do this? They will not see you any differently if you decide to back down," His leader asked.

"They chose me. I was given a chance to help the clans and I will take that chance, regardless of the consequences," Brambleclaw responded. Firestar nodded and turned to Dustpelt to talk.

"Let's go, Brambleclaw," Leafpool meowed.

XXxxxxXX

"So I saw you were talking to Squirrelflight," Leafpool began after she sat her cobwebs on a ledge near the pool, ready for any bleeding that might occur.

"Yeah, I almost crashed into her," Brambleclaw replied. "She invited me to eat with her, but I had to meet with you."

"Hmm," Leafpool began. "I guess that explains the jealousy I felt from her." She sat down and began licking her chest.

"Jealous? Yeah right, Leafpool. She has Ashfur for her," He replied. "Face it, Leafpool. You and I are just a couple of washed up cats whose mates are gone forever." After realizing what he said, Brambleclaw immediately opened his mouth to try to talk again. "I'm sorry, Leafpool."

"No, it's alright," the medicine cat meowed softly. "I came to terms that I won't find love after Cinderpelt died."

When Cinderpelt died. Brambleclaw felt even lower now.

Brambleclaw thought to himself again. "That seems like so long ago…yet it was only last night," he meowed nostalgically. He looked up at his medicine cat, suddenly serious. "Leafpool, your love is herbs and your clan. We all love you." He gave her a comforting lick on her ear. "If that's not good enough, you are one of my closest friends. I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks," she replied, trying to withhold her smile and be more serious about the situation. She turned to the pool. "Let's get this started, Brambleclaw."

"Right," he replied. Both cats walked up to the edge of the pool and lied down. Almost immediately, the cave became engulfed in a white fog.

"Guess we don't have to sleep for this," Leafpool murmured. The two cats warily stood up. "Hello?" the medicine cat called out uncertainly to the fog.

"Do not worry," a gentle voice called out. Brambleclaw tilted his head to try and get a better view. He saw the faint outline of four cats standing on the water.

"Brambleclaw," another voice called out. Brambleclaw recognized Thunderstar's voice. "You have one more chance to step back. We will not think badly of you. It is a great burden to carry."

"Not a chance," Brambleclaw replied, standing up straight with determination. "I will do whatever it takes to save my clan."

"Very well. We shall begin," Thunderstar meowed. He held his head back before giving out a loud yowl. "Let our ancient ancestors hear me! We call on you to help guide us through this ritual! We hope you approve of this cat as we do!"

Brambleclaw's stomach was immediately engulfed in pain. He let out a slow, painful screech. In a moment, the pain disappeared. Brambleclaw fell to the ground, out of breath. Time seemed to slow down for him at the moment. He saw Leafpool call out to him, but he could not hear her. He could barely make out the ancient leaders start muttering in an ancient tongue he could not understand.

The next thing he knew, his medicine cat was standing over him, calling out to him. The only thing he could hear was the muttering of his ancestors. In an instant, he was covered in pain from his nose to his tail. He let out another loud yell. He felt Leafpool's paw on him, trying to steady him as he rolled over on his back.

The dark tabby's eyes rolled back in his head as the pain gradually became more severe. He arched his back involuntary and his body started to convulse violently. Everything was dark as he gave into the pain, let it take over his body.

And in a flash, it was over. The ringing sound he heard that was driving him crazy stopped along with the chanting from the ancient warriors. Brambleclaw opened his eyes to see Leafpool pushing cobwebs into wounds in his stomach. '_Wait…Wounds? What wounds?_' He looked down to see blood all over his stomach. "What?" he hoarsely whispered.

Leafpool put her tail over his mouth. "Don't talk Brambleclaw, just relax. I'll take care of you. That was one of the worst seizures I have ever seen." The cat went back to treating her patient. "Ugh, your shoulder wound split open again." Brambleclaw noticed not only was his fur soaked in blood, but he was also bleeding from his muzzle. He could also taste blood in his mouth.

"Brambleclaw, the ritual is now over," Thunderstar's voice boomed in his ears. Brambleclaw slowly turned his head to the other cats in the cave. Bein was not there. "Once you return to your clan, you will train in Bein's territory in your dreams with your father and me." Brambleclaw nodded slowly in response. Thunderstar dipped his head and faded away followed by the rest of the leaders.

"Brambleclaw," Bluestar began. "I thank you for putting the good of the clans before yourself. You are truly a loyal cat." She bent down and licked his ear. "I am sorry for the burden we put on you." She then faded away back to StarClan.

"Brambleclaw?" he heard the voice of his medicine cat. He turned to her. "You lost some blood, but you will be alright."

"Okay," he replied, finding his voice again. "Thank you, Leafpool."

"Do you think you can move now?" she asked.

Brambleclaw slowly, but surely, got to his feet. "Yes," he answered. "Can we start to go back now?" He spat out a small pool of blood.

Leafpool nodded. "After you," she motioned towards the cave entrance with her paw. Brambleclaw took a couple steps, but then stumbled down. Leafpool padded over to the down tabby, amusement gleaming in her eyes. "Guess you aren't ready then."

Brambleclaw shook his head. "All I want to do is rest, but we need you back at camp. I certainly am not going to rest here by myself, not with badgers out there. We need to be back as soon as possible. Perhaps I can lean on you?"

Leafpool shrugged. "I guess you can, stubborn mouse-brain," she meowed, trying to sound serious, but failing. Brambleclaw immediately stood up and leaned on his medicine cat.

"Thank you, Leafpool." The two slowly made their way back to camp.

XXxxxxXX

"Are you sure you just fell? You look like you've been battling a badger," Stormfur commented. He and Brook have been hunting near the WindClan border when they found Leafpool helping a bloody Brambleclaw back to camp. The RiverClan cat took to helping the cat back to camp while Leafpool and Brook took the prey back.

Brambleclaw shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. For now, just tell cats I tumbled out a tree," fatigue evident in his voice.

"Alright," Stormfur shrugged. "But I'd like to know later."

"The whole clan will," Brambleclaw whispered softly. "I just want to go lay down somewhere."

Stormfur grunted in response. "Stormfur, just put him in my den," Leafpool told the warrior. Stormfur nodded as the group went through the camp entrance.

"Come on Brambleclaw, we're almost there," Stormfur tried to cheer on the exhausted tom. As soon as they entered Leafpool's den, Brambleclaw stopped leaning on his friend and stumbled down clumsily onto some moss bedding. Leafpool followed behind him with more cobwebs.

"I think you're done bleeding. But just in case, I'll get some more cobwebs," she meowed. She started pressing down cobwebs onto his stomach once more. "Brambleclaw, just relax and try to sleep."

"Is he going to be alright?" Brambleclaw heard Squirrelflight's familiar voice.

"Yes!" Leafpool meowed irritably. "He'll be just fine! Give me some space, Squirrelfight! Go hunt!" The medicine cat turned back the bleeding cat in front of her and continued treating him.

"Right, just let me know when he wakes up," the ginger cat meowed before exiting the den.

_"So that was the Squirrelflight that is always in your thoughts,"_ Brambleclaw heard a voice.

"What?" he meowed out loud, confused. "Who said that?"

"Who said what?" Leafpool asked. "Nobody said anything after Squirrelflight left."

_"I said it, mouse-brain!"_ the voice meowed again, this time very impatient. Brambleclaw lifted his head and looked around for another cat. The only cat in the vicinity besides himself was Leafpool.

"Something wrong, Brambleclaw?" Leafpool asked at his sudden movement.

Brambleclaw opened his mouth to tell her about the voice, but decided against it. "No, I'm just trying to get comfortable," he lied.

_"So you figured it out? Only you can hear me. I am Bein and I am inside your head."_

_ "Great, now I have a voice inside my head,"_ Brambleclaw though.

_"I heard that! Anyway, you're not crazy…yet," _Bein continued. _"I have already figured out your weakness."_

_ "Really now?" _Brambleclaw responded sarcastically. He already knew what his weakness was.

_"At least you are conscious of one of them," _Bein started. Brambleclaw was wondering what his weaknesses could possibly be. Before he could ask the spirit what they were he went on. _"The one you know is love. If those badgers were smart, they'd use that against you. That ginger cat is always on your mind. If they killed her, you'd be lost for and that would affect you in battle. Your other main weakness is fear. Fear that you won't get her back, fear of not becoming deputy, fear of not being accepted for who you are."_

_ "I get it!" _Brambleclaw thought. "_Fear. I'll work on it."_

_ "That fear is that one thing that is holding you back, Brambleclaw," _Bein went on. _"That fear may be the downfall of the clans. Your clans rest on your shoulders. You are the difference maker in this war."_

_ "So I've been told. Why do you care about the clans? You're not even a clan cat. What are you some rogue or something?" _Brambleclaw asked irritably.

_"I owe Thunderstar one," _Bein replied. _"We will talk later."_

_ "Fine," _Brambleclaw snapped back to reality. Leafpool had finished treating him and left the den some time ago. Brambleclaw rolled over in a comfortable position to sleep. "What did I get myself into?"

Hope it was worth the delay! (It probably wasn't) :(

Do not expect frequent updates. I started up school again a couple years ago and I work 30 + hours a week. I also lost the book I had the outline for this story in. :(

I will try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
